Cubos de Gelo
by Lanuxa
Summary: [Continuação de: A Chama das Velas][2 versões] Estarem juntos já não era o bastante. Ele queria poder dizer a todos que ela era a SUA chama. O problema era... como ele faria o pedido?
1. Versão romântica

Cubos de gelo

Mais uma vez estava sentada no sofá com um cubo de gelo na mão passando-o pelos lábios com um olhar distante. Desde quando tinha essa mania? Ela não se lembrava de fazer isso antes de conhecê-lo, antes de começarem a namorar. Bem no fundo ela sabia que aquilo lembrava o toque frio dos lábios dele. Assim como ele uma vez a comparou com a chama das velas.

O gelo derreteu em suas mãos, mas ela não se importava de estar com a roupa –que na verdade era uma camisa dele –toda molhada. Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha e quando ia pegar mais gelo, dois braços fortes a abraçaram por trás e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você vai ficar doente se continuar brincando com gelo.

-Estava te esperando. Você sabe que hoje vamos jantar lá na casa dos meus pais e...

-Temos mesmo que ir? –ele perguntou beijando o pescoço da namorada sedutoramente.

-Sim, e pare de fazer chantagem! –disse o afastando contrariada.

-Você molhou outra camisa minha, Gi! –ele falou rindo.

-O gelo derreteu... –falou simplesmente. –Vamos nos trocar porque já estamos atrasados.

-Ta bom, ta bom! –disse ele seguindo-a até o quarto.

Eles estavam morando juntos há dois meses num apartamento numa das ruas luxuosas da Londres bruxa. Até o presente momento a família de Gina não sabia quem era o atual namorado da ruiva, mas isso iria mudar naquela noite. Não que ainda existisse a rixa entre as famílias. Na verdade Draco já tinha ido outras vezes lá como amigo de Gina, muito a contra gosto, é claro. Mas agora a situação era diferente, ele iria lá pedi-la em casamento... e isso traria muita confusão.

Uma hora depois Draco estava circulando em frente ao quarto impaciente.

-Ginevra ou você sai desse quarto agora ou eu não vou mais em canto algum.

-Hey calma, pronto já estou aqui! Como é apressando... –falou saindo do quarto com uma blusinha azul bebe, uma saia branca com pequenas florzinhas claras e um sapatinho boneca.

-Você mesma disse que estávamos atrasados. –disse mal-humorado desviando o olhar da ruiva. Não podia vê-la assim, tão perfeita. Ele simplesmente perdia a fala.

-Certo, então vamos. –falou sorrindo.

Ela o puxou pela mão e logo eles estavam desaparatando a alguns metros d'A Toca.

-Porque seu pai não amplifica o feitiço pra familiares e amigos? Vamos ter que andar até lá! –falou irritado. Ele tinha evitado a qualquer custo essa situação nos últimos dois meses, mas agora não tinha como fugir.

-Deixe de resmungar Draco, parece um velho. –disse rindo vendo-o fechar ainda mais a cara. Adorava vê-lo assim, infantil e resmungão, era no mínimo bunitinho. Ela deu um selinho no namorado e disse apertando ainda mais a mão dele tentando passar confiança: -Vai dar tudo certo, vamos lá.

Eles começaram a andar em direção a uma casa extremamente torta, como se fosse cair em você a qualquer segundo. A cada passo Gina apertava mais a mão do namorado, começando a dar sinais de nervosismo. Eles pararam minutos depois em frente a uma porta de madeira e se olharam por alguns instantes. Nos olhos do loiro ela podia ver a inquietação por baixo da mascara de indiferença. Ela beijou-o levemente e bateu na porta que segundos depois foi aberta.

-Meu bebê você chegou! –disse a sra. Weasley abraçando-a com força e com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou para o acompanhante de Gina e disse: -Draco querido! A Gininha disse que ia trazer o namorado, mas não... –ela parou de repente e exclamou: -Oh Merlin!

-Mamãe, o Draco é o meu namorado. –disse Gina meio sem jeito sendo abraçada pela cintura pelo loiro.

-Boa noite sra. Weasley. Me desculpe por não termos contado antes... –falou polidamente.

-ARTHUR! –a mulher exclamou simplesmente. Segundos depois o patriarca da família apareceu na porta da cozinha. A sra. Weasley foi até ele e começou a cochichar algo. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até o sr. Weasley se aproximar deles.

-Boa noite Malfoy. Boa noite filhinha. Se incomoda de me acompanhar até o quintal, Malfoy? -perguntou simpático.

-Não, não papai. –disse Gina olhando para o loiro que se mantinha calmo e apenas deu um leve aceno com a cabeça dando um beijo na testa da ruiva e seguindo o futuro "sogro". Eles fora até o quintal e o homem começou a falar:

-Bem, não posso negar que é uma surpresa vê-los namorando. Sinceramente já havia sido algo chocante vê-los se tornando amigos. Porem, mesmo eu confiando em você Malfoy, devo perguntar quais são exatamente suas intenções com a minha filha.

-Foi por isso que eu vim aqui sr. Weasley. Eu queria pedir a mão da Gina em casamento formalmente ao senhor para depois pedir a ela. –ele falou ainda polido. Era sempre assim que ele tratava os pais de Gina. Eles o aceitaram sem fazer muitas perguntas, apenas felizes por saber que era mais uma pessoa se redimindo e indo para o lado do bem.

-Muito bem, se assim os dois desejarem, vocês terão a minha benção. –ele falou bondosamente.

-Obrigado sr. Weasley.

-Acho que agora você precisa fazer a parte mais difícil, meu jovem: pedir a ela. Boa sorte. –falou ele dando tapinhas de leve no ombro do loiro e voltando pra dentro da casa. Draco ficou lá fora por algum tempo pensando. Ele sabia que bem lá no fundo não se importava de ser quebrado em pedacinhos, não se importava de acabar sangrando. Ele apenas se importava com a resposta da sua ruiva. Da sua chama.

Lá estava ela sentada olhando para a porta do quintal com um olhar preocupado e com o gelo entre os lábios. Viu o pai entrar na cozinha e perguntou aflita:

-Papai o senhor não tem nada contra não é? Quero dizer, eu amo o Draco e ele me ama e...

-Filhinha, está tudo bem! Vá falar com ele ok? –ele deu um sorriso e foi até a sala. Gina saiu correndo até Draco e o viu pensativo. O abraçou pelas costas e, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, beijou o pescoço do loiro delicadamente. Ele se arrepiou com o toque frio dos lábios da ruiva e disse virando-se para ela e a abraçando na cintura.

-Outra vez com o gelo, pequena? Eu prefiro seu beijo quentinho. –disse ele beijando-a carinhosamente.

-Desculpa, mas é que eu peguei mania. Da mesma forma que você tem aquela mania irritantemente perigosa de ficar passando os dedos na chama da primeira vela que vê pela frente. –ela falou com falsa seriedade.

-Aquilo não queima ruivinha, e me faz lembrar de você... –ele disse beijando-a com um pouco mais de intensidade. Quando estava preparando a mão para entrar na blusa da ruiva um sininho tocou e ela se afastou meio assustada.

-Vamos Draco, o jantar está pronto. –ela falou um pouco vermelha o puxando pela mão com sempre fazia quando estava aflita, com pressa ou envergonhada.

Eles entraram na cozinha e só então puderam cumprimentar a família. Gina falava com todos os seus irmãos e cunhadas enquanto Draco, como um garotinho acanhado, a seguia cumprimentando-os vagamente. Eles não saiam mais no tapa toda vez que se viam, mas também não podia se dizer que eram super amigos. Apenas se falavam quando necessário, e nessa lista estava incluído o Potter. Depois de todos se falarem brevemente estavam todos em volta da mesa começando a comer e conversando animadamente. Enquanto isso Draco remexia a comida pensando na melhor forma de fazer o pedido. "Talvez seja melhor pedir em casa... Não, não, depois ela vai me obrigar a vir aqui outra vez. Mas talvez ela não aceite e então eu não precisaria vir... e provavelmente também teria que voltar pra Mansão... é, eu acho melhor pedir aqui. Mas e se ela não aceitar eu vou ser humilhado na frente do testa rachada! Não, isso é um atentado contra minha dignidade! Mas se ela aceitar eu vou esfregar na cara do Potter que ela é minha. Sim eu vou pedir aqui!" ele decidiu logo depois sendo tirado de seus devaneios por um sussurro de Gina:

-O que você tem? –perguntou preocupada em meio aquele barulho todo e toda àquela alegria.

-Não estou com fome. –falou simplesmente.

-Hum, usa um feitiço. Mamãe vai buzinar na sua orelha o resto da vida se ver seu prato cheio. Foi assim com o Harry. Não era muito bom. –ela disse com uma cara de desgosto.

-Pensando bem, acho que vou comer. –falou com os olhos estreitos e discretamente postos em Potter. Ele não seria comparado com aquele testa-rachada assim tão facilmente.

Depois de todos terminarem de jantar –inclusive Draco- se dirigiram para a sala. Draco estava inquieto ao lado de Gina e ela falou de repente:

-Se quiser eu conto.

-Conta? Contar o que? –ele perguntou assustado. Será que era tão previsível assim?

-Que estamos namorando! Draco você está bem? –ela perguntou entre a preocupação e os risos.

-Estou... Gi vem aqui só um minuto. –ele a puxou para um canto na sala sem que ninguém percebesse a não ser a mãe da ruiva que perguntou discretamente ao marido:

-O que eles têm?

-Ele vai pedir... – sr. Weasley respondeu simplesmente.

-Vai pedir... vai pedir o... Oh Merlin! –ela sussurrou tentando evitar as lagrimas de felicidade.

Enquanto isso Draco passava as mãos pelo cabelo sem saber o que dizer.

-O que foi Draco! Por Merlin você está assim desde que... –não pode terminar, pois o indicador do loiro a fez parar.

-Gi, não complica mais as coisas, já é difícil como está, só me deixa falar ok?

-Não me diga que você não me ama mais! Ou que então... –mais uma vez foi cortada.

-Shiii. Me deixa falar, por favor.

-O-ok... –ela falou sem entender. Talvez ele não quisesse mais nada. Talvez ele estivesse de saco cheio das suas manias. Ou talvez simplesmente ia dizer "eu te amo", afinal ele dificilmente dizia aquelas três palavras pra ela. Varias coisas passaram por sua cabeça em segundos a deixando ainda mais aflita.

-Olha, eu nem sei como dizer isso. –ele disse dando um riso nervoso. –Planejei discursos, ensaiei algumas vezes. Parecia muito bom, mas é muito mais difícil do que parece. Eu já tentei fazer isso antes, mas você não para quieta ruivinha. –ele disse sorrindo e vendo-a corar. –Sinceramente eu preferia ter feito isso num lugar menos... movimentado. Acontece que se eu não falar agora talvez não tome coragem nunca mais e você sabe que não é muito difícil para um Malfoy perder a coragem. –ele riu nervoso mais uma vez e colocou a mão no bolso puxando uma caixinha de veludo. –Gi, você aceita ser a minha chama pro resto das nossas vidas? –ele perguntou meio nervoso.

-Só se você aceitar ser meu cubinho de gelo. –ela falou rindo e ele sorriu aliviado abraçando-a pela cintura e a beijando.

Depois que a sra. Weasley gritou que ela tinha aceitado foi que todos ali perceberam que eles eram um casal. Draco levou alguns socos, mas no final os irmãos da ruiva acabaram aceitando. E eles se casaram porque não podiam mais se imaginar um sem o outro. E porque já não existia mais chama sem gelo ou gelo sem chama.

N/B emotiva: (( com lagrimas nos olhos)) Merlin Merlin Merlin, que orgulho de ser beta de uma coisa maravilhinda como essa ((olhos brilhando)) eu quero um cubinho de gelo desse pra mim!Eu querooooo ((esperneia)).Lah, minha amiga, Pelo amor de Deus hein!Vai escrever bem assim lá longe...lá longe não fica aqui e continua escrever xD.Bom, ta perfeito!Reviews please? Beijokas.

N/A: Sim! Enfim saiu a continuação! Eu sei, demorei muito msm, e ta horrível e enfim... Mas eu fiz DUAS versões \o/ ... fiquem felizes pq foi o maximo q eu pude fazer. Mas eu sinceramente gostei mais dessa versão do q da versão "perva" xD. Sl, eu achei essa tão fofa, e sim! Eu tb quero um cubinho de gelo feito esse \o/. E o jeito q o cubinho pediu pra falar e a forma como ele pediu pra ela ser a chama da vida dela e AAAAAHHH eu amei -. Espero q vcs também gostem. E leiam tb a versão "perva" q tem uma NC muito sem nexo hauhauhau. Bjux pra tds

Fui o/


	2. Versão NC

Cubos de gelo – versão perva. o/

Mais uma vez estava sentada no sofá com um cubo de gelo na mão passando-o pelos lábios com um olhar distante. Desde quando tinha essa mania? Ela não se lembrava de fazer isso antes de conhecê-lo, antes de começarem a namorar. Bem no fundo ela sabia que aquilo lembrava o toque frio dos lábios dele. Assim como ele uma vez a comparou com a chama das velas.

Eles estavam morando juntos há dois meses num apartamento em uma das luxuosas ruas da Londres bruxa. Contar à família Weasley que eles estavam namorando foi algo muito complicado –até porque Draco se recusava a ir lá, ele dizia que era suicídio. O sr. Weasley aceitou depois de fazer as perguntas que todo o pai faz. A sra. Weasley começou a chorar porque ia perder seu ultimo bebe, mas aceitou a idéia pois achava Draco um ótimo rapaz. Gui e Carlinhos estavam no escritório quando Draco estava conversando com o patriarca da família e concordaram com o pai, mas quando saíram dali ameaçaram levemente o loiro. Já os gêmeos e Rony não esperaram muito tempo e esqueceram qualquer resquício de amizade, apenas usaram os punhos. Gina lembrava claramente como Draco ficara depois da briga. Nem era bom comentar.

O gelo derreteu em suas mãos, mas ela não se importava de estar com a roupa –que na verdade era uma camisa dele –toda molhada. Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha e quando ia pegar mais gelo, dois braços fortes a abraçaram por trás e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você vai ficar doente se continuar brincando com gelo.

-Estava te esperando. Você disse que tinha algo importante planejado pra hoje. –ela falou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Toda vez que ele planejava algo ela ficava curiosa dessa forma.

Draco a beijou delicadamente e disse:

-Eu se fosse você trocava a minha blusa por algo mais elegante, combina mais com a ocasião. –ele falou beijando o pescoço da ruiva e fazendo-a esquecer do gelo, definitivamente não precisava mais dele.

Ele foi empurrando-a levemente até o quarto e quando chegou na porta falou:

-Vou te esperar na sala ok? –ela simplesmente deu um sinal vago com a cabeça e fechou a porta, ainda entorpecida pelo beijo. Começou a procurar alguma roupa "elegante" como o loiro tinha proposto. Ele não disse nada sobre sair, mas também não havia mencionado que iam ficar em casa. Ela resolveu tomar um banho e colocar um vestido azul-bebê tomara-que-caia que ia justo até a cintura e descia solto até os joelhos. Colocou uma sandália preta com um pequeno salto e prendeu o cabelo numa trança. Passou apenas um gloss mesmo sabendo que estava muito simples e saiu do quarto. Ficou estática ao ver mais uma vez, todas aquelas velas espalhadas pela casa e foi andando até a sala onde viu o jantar posto detalhadamente. Draco a abraçou pela cintura e falou em seu ouvido:

-Espero que goste.

-Pra que tudo isso? –ela perguntou sem entender.

-Você vai saber. -disse ele puxando uma cadeira para ela se sentar e sentando-se logo depois. A mesa tinha champanhe, velas –como em toda a casa –petalas de rosas espalhadas dando um leve aroma ao lugar. Eles comiam num silencio estranho. Ele parecia nervoso e Gina estava cada vez mais curiosa. Quando terminaram de jantar Draco a puxou delicadamente pelas mãos. Ele deu um aceno com a varinha que estivera na mesa e perguntou quando a musica começou a tocar:

-Me concede esta dança, sra. Malfoy?

-Claro... como? –ela perguntou percebendo de como havia sido chamada.

-É bem simples, sra. Malfoy, são dois passos pra cá e depois dois pra lá. –disse sorrindo e enfatizando o nome.

-Não essa parte! –ela disse rindo e logo depois completou com os olhos brilhando. –Por que me chamou assim?

Ele não respondeu, mas começou a cantar a musica que estava tocando, leve, distante...

_**So why can't you see**_

(Então porque você não pode ver)

_**You're all that matters**_

(Você é tudo que me importa)

_**You know if this earth should crack**_

(Você sabe que se essa terra rachar)

_**I'll be your solid ground**_

(Eu serei sua base sólida)

_**I will be there to catch you when you fall down**_

(Eu estarei lá para pegar você quando você cair)

_**Whatever you want**_

(Não importa o que você queira)

_**Whatever you need**_

(Não importa o que você precise)

_**Whatever it takes, I'll do anything**_

(Não importa o que isso exija, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa)

_**If I have to crawl**_

(Se eu tiver que rastejar)

_**Get down on my knees**_

(Ficar de joelhos)

_**Whatever it takes, I'll do anything**_

(Não importa o que isso exija, eu farei qualquer coisa)

Ela o olhou incrédula e ele parou de cantar se ajoelhando na frente da ruiva.

-Eu tentei fazer isso de diversas formas, pensando em varias ocasiões diferentes. Preparei discursos, pensei em musicas ou simplesmente no silencio. Mas você é muito inquieta ruiva. –ele sorriu e ela corou –E chega a hora tudo parece bem mais difícil, pra mim seria bem mais fácil deixar como está, sem ter que me declarar. Mas eu preciso perguntar, eu não agüentaria viver mais tempo sem pedir. –ela olhava-o atentamente, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo de dentro do bolso e disse -Bem o que eu quero perguntar é se você aceita ser a chama da minha vida pro resto dos tempos. –ele falou tentando sorrir sem hesito.

-O resto dos tempos é muito longe Draco! –ela falou e ele a olhou decepcionado -Você pode querer mudar de idéia. –ela disse rindo.

-Jamais te largaria ruivinha. –ele disse colocando um anel de ouro com as letras W e M entrelaçadas escritas em prata na parte interna do anel.

-Eu aceito se você aceitar ser o meu cubinho de gelo. –ela disse rindo ao que ele sorriu e a beijou logo em seguida. O beijo era intenso e demonstrava toda a felicidade que sentiam naquele momento. Gina foi empurrando Draco pra trás até eles baterem na mesa. Ele sem muita paciência jogou as coisas para longe da mesa e fez a ruiva sentar-se nela. Gina tentava inutilmente tirar a camisa do loiro até conseguir puxá-la. Foi então que lembrou-se do gelo que ia pegar antes dele chegar e teve uma idéia. Procurou a varinha dele pelos bolsos da calça e conjurou um pote com alguns cubos de gelo. Sorrindo marota ela pegou o primeiro e passou no pescoço do loiro que olhava-a intrigado. Ele se arrepiou com o toque frio e logo depois sentiu os lábios da ruiva beijando o lugar onde ela passou o gelo. Depois passou o gelo na orelha no loiro e a beijou logo em seguida, mordiscando o lóbulo às vezes. Ela sorriu marota mais uma vez fazendo-o deitar na mesa e passando outro cubo de gelo pelo abdômen do loiro. Ele se deixou levar pela sensação dos lábios quentes da ruiva irem de encontro com o gelo de uma forma tão sensual. Quando chegou na barra da calça do loiro ela abriu o zíper e tirou-a de uma vez, sentando-se no loiro e pegando mais um cubo. Passou mais uma vez pelo abdômen dele. Enquanto se abaixava para beijar o lugar molhado pelo gelo seu próprio abdômen roçava no corpo dele e ela podia sentir o quanto aquilo o deixava excitado. Por fim passou o gelo nos lábios do loiro beijando-o intensamente.

-Certo ruivinha, também vou brincar um pouco. –disse ele tirando o vestido da ruiva e invertendo as posições. Desfez a trança –já desarrumada -da ruiva sentindo o aroma suave dos fios ruivos. Pegou um cubo de gelo e passou entre os seios da mulher dando pequenos beijos e mordiscadas logo depois. Seguiu para o abdômen dela e beijava com um pouco mais de intensidade deixando marcas vermelhas. Ela suspirava e ele não sabia se ia poder continuar por muito tempo. Chegou a barra da calcinha da ruiva e tirou-a com pressa passando o gelo pelas coxas dela dizendo intercalando com beijos:

-Acho... que cansei... de brincar. –falou por fim tirando a ultima peça de roupa que tinha e encaixando os corpos. O ritmo era lento fazendo a ruiva gemer baixinho. A cada gemido, a cada nome chamado o ritmo aumentava. Ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura do loiro enquanto ele colocava as mãos na cintura da ruiva para acompanhar o ritmo. Eles já não ouviam a musica nem sentiam o frio que a brisa trazia da rua, entrando pela janela. E então chegaram no limite, suados de prazer. Draco a aconchegou em seus braços e a beijou falando:

-Quem diria que essa mesa serve pra alguma coisa. –ele riu e ela corou -Sabe ruivinha, eu acho que me enganei quanto a brincar com cubos de gelo. Você sabe muito bem como brincar com eles. –ele completou sorrindo ao vê-la corar mais ainda.

-Você ainda não viu nada. –ela disse beijando-o logo em seguida. E foi assim que chama e gelo passaram a depender um do outro. Para sempre.

N/B asmática: OO (( morrendo de falta de ar)) Alguém tem uma bombinha de ar ai! Merlin que isso! Eu quero ser o cubinho abençoado que passou pelo abdômen desse Deus Grego!Jesus Alana você é demais!Linda Linda essa Nc... eu amei.. está simplesmente demais! Lindo! Deixem reviews para essa escritora sensacional que é minha amiga! Beijokas.

N/A: Bem eu sei, demorei muuuuito msm pra postar essa continuação, me perdoem! Eu to atolada de trabalho vcs nem sabem . ... Mas tipow, pelo menos eu to publicando duas versões ne? Fala serio, presentão ne xDD. Então, eu tb sei que uma mesa é um lugar muito... desconfortável... mas sei lá, foi só pra entra no contexto xDD.E teve a musik... não reclamem da má qualidade do trabalho... eu já sei q ta horrivel msm 8DDD.Então é isso. Bjaum e espero q gostem tanto de uma versão quanto de outra . Fui o/


End file.
